<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sen no tamashī no kokoro/The Mind of a Thousand Souls by Dreancatcger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697964">Sen no tamashī no kokoro/The Mind of a Thousand Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreancatcger/pseuds/Dreancatcger'>Dreancatcger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Chakra Chains Uzumaki Naruto, Clueless Hatake Kakashi, Danzo does not exist i fucking hate himm, Eternal Rinne-Sharingan Uchiha Sasuke, Everyone in Naruto is fucking bat shit crazy, Fūinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Bad At Tagging, In his mind I mean, Kaguya is Sealed in Naruto, Minato Namikaze Lives (somewhat), Multi, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama Lives (somewhat), Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Soft Boi Gaara, This is pure crack., Time Travel, Uchiha Clan Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives (somewhat), Uzumaki Mito Lives (somewhat), We stan femboy gaara, honestly i don't know how to tag or add characters lol, no beta we die like men, pure gayness, we stan Uzumaki Naruto with red hair here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreancatcger/pseuds/Dreancatcger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao3 is an ass, and they won't let me use the summary that i wrote, huhu.</p><p>summary is in the story, and the concept is in the tags kek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Divergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had been happy, at the start. he was Hokage, Sasuke was back, He had cute children, but it was empty. He knew that Hinata no longer loved him, and that his children despised him. He didn't like this life, at all.</p><p>Sasuke had the same feelings. He was in love with the blond idiot, but he had to revive his clan. The Council, being the assholes they were forced him to marry, with Sakura, at that. It wasn't like he didn't like her or anything, but he wasn't attracted to girls. <br/>He was a ken that liked other kens, not barbies. Like they exist in Narutoverse, anyway.</p><p>When Momoshiki came, he destroyed the village, and with it, the whole continent. They both were the sole survivors. Naruto had the bright idea to travel through time, then we arrive at this conversation.</p><p>"I'm not doing this, Usuratonkachi."</p><p>"Well, I don't want to be stuck with you in this world. Anyways, don't you realize that we'd be able to change everything if we went back?"</p><p>"I-."<br/>"We're going to die, anyway. This barrier won't hold long."</p><p>"Fine. Just don't kill me, or I will fucking kill you and fuck you-"</p><p>"You wish you could-"</p><p>The whole world went white, as Naruto finished the seal.</p><p>Sasuke rubbed his head. He managed to open his eyes and stare at his surroundings.</p><p>He smelled the familiar tang of his mother's favorite dish, Kimchi. The dish originated from Uzushio, as the dobe told him. Sasuke held back a breath as his mother's sweet voice hit his ears.</p><p>"Sasuke! I didn't know you'd be back so early, huh?"</p><p>"The classes ended early today, Mom."</p><p>Those words came out on instinct, and Mikoto nodded.</p><p>"Do you mind calling your brother? Oh, and please feed Persephone."</p><p>"Okay, mom."</p><p>Sasuke walked to the kitchen and brought out the cat food. He had done this thousands of times in Itachi's Tsukuyomi, endlessly tormenting him with visions of his dead mother.</p><p>He walked up the stairs to Persephone's cat bowl and added a generous amount of food to the fat cat's small bowl. Persephone was also killed in the massacre, Itachi not sparing anyone. Actually, this fatty cat was a retired Ninja Cat that his mom was contracted to.</p><p>He stood up, and steeled himself to meet Itachi again. The aforementioned teen was embracing his cousin, unbeknownst to many his lover when Sasuke walked in.</p><p>'Oh-, Sasuke!"</p><p>Sasuke saw his brother on top of his cousin, Shisui-nii so it was completely justified for him to laugh.</p><p>"Nii-chan, I didn't know you and Shisui-nii had something going on?!"</p><p>Sasuke rolled over, roaring in laughter while Itachi was cleaning himself up.</p><p>Shisui was also fussing, trying to get his pants on when Sasuke stood up, locked the door and laughed at them even harder. Sasuke had managed to accidentally activate the Sharingan, burning the image in his mind before collapsing of too much laughter.</p><p>He had tripped, and he fell unconscious. Itachi and Shisui had looked at each oher, and said their prayers before Mikoto came running up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mito moaned in frustration. The rest hadn't woken up, and she was getting bored in her cute great-great-great grandson's mind.</p><p>"Hashiramaaaaaa. Wake up, you dumb idiot."</p><p>Mito sighed, and watched Minato gently avoid Kushina as to not wake her up. Eventually, Mito just decided to slap the poor Ichidaime.</p><p>Hashirama woke up, and was slapped again.</p><p>"Mito-" </p><p>S L A P</p><p>He was finally awake, to find a rolling Mito and a chuckling Minato.</p><p>"What the hell."</p><p>"We're alive, my love.!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you love Madara more than me, but oh well."</p><p>'That isn't true!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure moaning his name when you're asleep consummates that."</p><p>"I-. How did you know?"</p><p>"Uzumaki's have so much energy that they can't sleep."</p><p>"I moan his name..."</p><p>Hashirama was surrounded by a depressing aura, before turning to stare at the small rabbit in the room.</p><p>"How in the name of the Six Paths is she here?"</p><p>The (now) bickering Mito and Kushina turned to look at the rabbit, and simultaneously said;</p><p>"Do we really care?"</p><p>Hashirama turned to Minato, who had conjured up a small stove and started cooking breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the bickering started getting loud enough, that all present had to muff their ears, save for the two arguing.</p><p>"Miso Ramen is better!"</p><p>'You uncultured swine, Pork Ramen is way better!"</p><p>Kushina made a loud dramatized gasp, and shouted;</p><p>"SHAME ON YOU!"</p><p>At this sound, Naruto was rudely awakened. He had slept in training ground 44, and he entered his mindscape, and shouted at the two.</p><p>"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE?!"</p><p>Mito turned to stare at the (now) red-head, and commented,</p><p>"Nice hair."</p><p>Naruto looked at his hair, to find a tomato shade staring back at him.</p><p>'I got the Uzumaki hair?"</p><p>Mito and Kushina stopped their bickering to cheer loudly for the new redhead.</p><p>Minato was dumbfounded at the sheer energy coming from the TomaTrio.</p><p>"Hashirama-sama, we may die here."</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>The two turned to look at the TomaTrio, and even the Bijuu were awoken.</p><p>The first to speak up was Kurama, and he shouted at Naruto. You could probably guess what the two Princesses did.</p><p>Meanwhile, Naruto managed to wake up, in reality. The Senju's, and his parents had probably some chakra imprints left on the Bijuu, which would explain them being in his mindscape. Yes yes, now he had to get breakfast.</p><p>"At this age, Jiji still hasn't given me rent, I've just started the Academy so the Orphanage kicked me out, so this is my new home. I guess."</p><p>Naruto looked at the clowder of cats that approached him. He thought of an idea, and transformed into a cat.</p><p>What would you do if you were a cat? Spy on someone, do some catty ass shit? Naruto, being the genius thought of something else. He stole the biggest piece of meat, and ran away. Usual Naruto.</p><p>He sat down on the lush greenery of the forest, and heard a faint sound of 'oh that's my favorite spot' in his head. He rolled his eyes, and packed up the things he was sent back with, which is nothing but do we care? Not really.</p><p>He sat down, and focused on Training Ground 69 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). This certain training ground was a spot Team 7 had discovered themselves, and they used it often. Only Sasuke knew this place, and Naruto knew it. He stood up, and quickly Shunshin'ed there. It hadn't changed since his last visit, which is technically his future visit, but we like to ignore. He sat down, and lit a quick fire, and roasted the lump of meat. He meditated, and felt everything around him. He focused on the sound of Nature, he listened to the early morning ballad of the hummingbirds, and he found himself relaxing, even with his loud ass mindscape. </p><p>He held up a lock of red hair and reminisced on a certain silver-haired man that he had grown to love. He really didn't get a chance, cause Hinata took his heart faster.</p><p>They were supposed to be married tomorrow. Naruto held back the cry that was threatening to escape his mouth, when he thought of the Konoha 11.</p><p>Shino and Kiba were a thing, and when they fought Shino would threaten to plant fast-spreading lice on Akamaru, and Kiba quickly shut up. They were going to marry soon.</p><p>Lee and Sakura. They were so cute, holding hands and carrying the small pink bundle, named Metal. Against Sakura's wishes, she wanted him as Momoiro, after her hair.</p><p>Tenten stayed alone, but only Naruto knew of the ash dildo she kept. </p><p>He chuckled at the fond memory, finding Tenten carefully funneling the ash into the pretty albeit weird dildo.</p><p>Ino and Sai, huh. They were very happy, and they made little blonde and black haired kids. Inojin was the cutest, although he'd failed to compete with Himawari.</p><p>Shikamaru and Temari weren't the happiest couple per se, where Temari always beat up the poor Nara, when he called her a troublesome woman.</p><p>Choji and Karui were the best hosts ever, always tons of food and beer, brawls prevalent in their parties. They had even gotten Kakashi-sensei to take off his mask, just one though.</p><p>Those were fun times, til Kaguya came. Now, she wouldn't ever come again, Naruto would make sure of that.</p><p>After mourning his friends, he stood up, and sent Sasuke a chakra ping. They had done this a lot, and Sasuke knew Naruto was the only guy who pinged him. </p><p>Sasuke stood up from his position from before, still chuckling at Shisui and Itachi.</p><p>"I gotta go, see you two later. Hopefully clothed this time."</p><p>Sasuke went down the stairs, and told his mom he was going. He bid farewell to his mom, and gave her a warning.</p><p>"Mom, you guessed right. Ita-nii and Shisui-nii are dating."</p><p>He then ran out of the house, making a beeline for Training Ground 69.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw, we don't have the fighting shit here. It'll be later on , b4 konoha crush and SasuNaru will kill Snake Man. We stan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke stared at Naruto, before slapping the hell out of him.</p><p> </p><p>"The idiocy that is you, Naruto!"</p><p>"What did I do now!?"</p><p>"I told you to use our old bodies you dumb dimwit!"</p><p>"I brought us back at least!"</p><p>"You literally brought us back. And this place is a different timeline to be more fucking frank, WHAT THE HELL!"</p><p>Naruto rubbed his cheek.</p><p>"I wanted red hair."</p><p>"You-"</p><p>"At least we're back, and we can stop snake man from killing Jiji."</p><p>"Valid point."</p><p>"Anyways, I heard you and Gaara hooked up."</p><p>"Now's not the time to talk about that!"</p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>"Ugh, yes."</p><p>Sasuke turned around, to reveal the duck butt hairstyle.</p><p>Naruto burst out laughing, and pointed at the Uchiha.</p><p>"You- you're a duck butt! Duck Assuke!"</p><p>Naruto was laughing, and it kind of sounded weird but it wasn't funny to Sasuke.</p><p>"Dobe. What are we going to do, now?"</p><p>"Let's let everything play out."</p><p>"Didn't you have yellow hair?"</p><p>"Um, yeah?"</p><p>"You stupid? Everyone will be suspicious you dimwit numbskull!"</p><p>"Can you stop calling me an idiot?"</p><p>"No, cause I'm spitting facts."</p><p>"The audacity-"</p><p>Naruto stared at the sky, and sighed to God, or whoever was there.</p><p>"Why."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!</p><p> </p><p>i'm sorry for the trash chappie earlier, i was on mobile kek</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sasuke, what should we do?"</p><p>"Didn't you tell me about a seal that makes you inherit-"</p><p>"Perfect!"</p><p>Naruto quickly pulled out a brush and some sealing paper out of nowhere, and Sasuke was shocked.</p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>"Seal tattoos,"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Naruto looked up at Sasuke and simply sighed.</p><p>"The realm pocket dimensions are in aren't the same as space, or this world. It's a dimension unaffected by time, and it's eternal. You can access it even in the past, future."</p><p>"That's amazing."</p><p>"Thank the Uzumaki's."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Naruto delicately swiped the brush in a clockwise pattern, repeating it eight times and then concluding it. He wrote down the letters for Transformation and Time. He sat down and quickly added chakra to the mix.</p><p>A small red tinge circulated Naruto's body, exchanging the odd look of the orange-ish red and tan skin for a pure Uzumaki look, blood-red hair, and snowy white skin.</p><p>Naruto shouted loudly, and laughed as the new color scheme took over his body.</p><p>That laugh quickly faded as his body shrunk a little, for Uzumaki males tended to look quite feminine. His kill-me-now jumpsuit slid off, and a bemused Sasuke stared on.</p><p>Naruto opted for a kimono instead of another jumpsuit, and he looked very much like his great-great-great grandaunt.</p><p>Sasuke was shookedth (hey) at the appearance of the blonde- wait wasn't he a redhead? changed quickly, and out came a beautiful woman.</p><p>"You- you became pretty."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Naruto quickly shunshined to the Hokage Office, leaving behind another pile of leaves much to the dismay of a certain janitor.</p><p>Sasuke grudgingly followed suit, shunshinning to the office and getting smacked by an invisible barrier at the door.</p><p>"What in the hell?"</p><p>Naruto was laughing at Sasuke, and he deactivated the barrier before staring at a alive, albeit very confused Sandaime Hokage.</p><p>"Naruto-? and Sadsuke?"</p><p>"That should've been his name."</p><p>"You-"</p><p>Naruto quickly motioned Sasuke to pull the Third into their mindscape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Old Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke was going to kill Naruto definitely.</p><p>He stared at the old man, stranded in their mindscape. Naruto was staring at the Third, giving him a flashback of memories that weren't his. It was an odd experience.</p><p>He decided to play with the fire cat instead, and didn't pay any mind to the exchange between the two.</p><p>Naruto sighed. His Jiji was still processing their memories, and he stood still.</p><p>Mom and Grandma were screaming about the twinkiness of their husbands, whilst the afformentioned husbands were playing a game of Shogi.</p><p>He sighed, and waited. He concluded, and just went over to his fellow Tomato's.</p><p>"I caught Hashirama kissing Madara, when he was asleep."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I caught a Genin Minato kissing Jiraiya, hm!"</p><p>"Wait, seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Mito leaned in closer, and told Kushina and Naruto about the graphic story of her catching her husband and a certain Uchiha copulating, in their room.</p><p>"They- WHAT?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Naruto smirked, and sighed. He looked at the Third, obviously bewildered by the presence of many of the people he failed.</p><p>He went back out of the mindscape, and turned to look at the Third.</p><p>They engaged in meaningful conversation, and I won't type all that jazz cause.</p><p>Sasuke played with the fire cat, and thought about his brother.</p><p>Mito and Kushina were still talking about graphic details of homosexuality rampant through their husbands.</p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>Hound turned to look at his companion, Dolphin.</p><p>"You know, you have to eat something other than eggplants. Eat food, for god's sake!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, as Weasel and Cat cuddled in the cold ANBU HQ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 3 - a Certain Hound and his Motherly friends, totally not Iruka and Genma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi sighed. Iruka was attempting and oddly succeeding at feeding Anko, albeit with a water prison jutsu and a kunai to her throat. He turned to look at Itachi, who was preparing some tea and instant dango, cause Shisui was way too lazy to go buy real dango. He thought about going to the Hokag(a)e office, before being intterupted by two midgets, appearing at the door of the dorm.</p><p>"Hound. Hokage-sama has assigned these newbies to you, please don't slaughter them. Thank you."</p><p>Kakashi just watched as the ANBU flickered away, and was dumbstruck at the two.</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto, codename Foxy."</p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, codename Goyang-i."</p><p>"What the fuck. Itachi, why did you tell your brother where ANBU HQ was?"</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>Naruto turned to look at the silver mop, and said,</p><p>"Hokage-sama sent us."</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>"Long story. Anyways, it's boring here. I want my cat."</p><p>"Isn't Nannan in your apartment?"</p><p>"Gotta go, i guess."</p><p>Sasuke just simply sat down on the couch, beside a shocked Itachi and a laughing Shisui.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - An Unhealthy Obsession with Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small feline meowed in the presence of Shisui, and sat on his lap when it arrived.</p><p>"Nannan. Come back here."</p><p>"MOOOOOw."</p><p>"What is it with cats and Uchiha?"</p><p>"It's because we had a connection, due to cats being nin-"</p><p>"Because they are fluffy, and cute and also they can steal fish and the Nibi which is a fire cat and-"</p><p>Itachi stopped himself from going on, and everyone looked at him with shock in their eyes.</p><p>"Never knew you liked cats, Nii-chan."</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?"</p><p>"Shut up, Shisui. No one cares about your opinion."</p><p>"Don't be like that Itachi, you always tell me 'is my ass too tight' when we have-"</p><p>"You two."</p><p>A menacing aura surrounded the two moms, and I'm pretty sure it's obvious what happened to the duo Uchiha. </p><p>Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape.</p><p>Kaguya was quietly watching her fellow occupants, and was dumbfounded.</p><p>"How do these humans have the audacity to disrespect me?"</p><p>Mito looked at Kaguya, and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"We can hear your thoughts, you know."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Hashirama looked like a lost puppy, cause Mito stopped petting his hair. </p><p>Minato was fast asleep in Kushina's arms, the duo looking peaceful.</p><p>"Why, Kaguya. Why did you decide to destroy the world? Why?"</p><p>"You do not have to know."</p><p>"But I do."</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"The rabbit goddess is capable of indecency, after all?"</p><p>"Fuck you and your pussy Hokage, I told you no. Now, leave me the hell alone you fuck bitch cunt ass wap pussy."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're going to be our best friend now. Thank you."</p><p>"Bitch-"</p><p>The sounds of a rabbit being forced into a conversation with Uzumaki was heard, and it was terrifying.</p><p>Naruto groaned. His cat had left him for another guy, and he was kind of sort of dissapointed. He was quite happy when Kakashi fell asleep hugging him, cause he told him he knows about his parents and him.</p><p>The man sort of embraced Naruto for the longest time, and then fell asleep.</p><p>"Warm."</p><p>A soft snoring was heard, and the Mothers™ smiled at them. They had fell asleep, and looked so cute that Iruka may or may not have attempted to aim a Water Dragon at Kakashi's hand on Naruto's butt.</p><p>This was a peculiar family, but it's reminded that they loved each other, albeit knowing each other for 3 hours. Meh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - A Mission! The Mission! Our Mission! RUSSIA RUSSIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long; new years completely stripped my brain cell. Yes, cell without an s.</p><p>This is my payback, imma try to make it a lil longer for this chappie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback! TEN TEN NEN NEN TEEEEEEEEN!</p><p>"ANBU Team 69, you are tasked with the assassination of the famed Nami no Kuni businessman, Gato. Your pay is 100000 Ryo each. Completion is a must."</p><p>A synchronized 'Yes, Hokage-sama' was heard, before eight shadows jumped through the window, as the Hokage sighed in anger at the window that was always destroyed.</p><p>"My poor window."</p><p>|Present time</p><p>"Itachi! Stop making out with Shisui and pack your bags, damn it!"</p><p>"Mmmf."</p><p>'I'll take that as a yes. Naruto, Sadsuke (totally unintentional :P), pack too."</p><p>"We're done."</p><p>"Okay. Hatake! What are you doing now!"</p><p>"Packing?"</p><p>The afformentioned scarecrow was taking a dozen bottles of soldier pills, and the Dolpin grew ten thousand tic marks.</p><p>"PACK THINGS YOU USE GOD DAMN IT!"</p><p>"This is what I use."</p><p>"Kakashi-nii san, you should listen to Mother Duck."</p><p>"For you, my cute fox."</p><p>Anko peeked from the doorway, and randomly shouted,</p><p>"69 times now, nice."</p><p>"You betcha."</p><p>Eventually, they did finish packing. However, that meant that they had to walk a long ass time, so here's a segment of the Mind.</p><p>"Minato. Kushina. Mito. WHO IN THE FUCK ANGERED THE MOTHER OF CHAKRA?"</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>Ironically, as Mito said that she raised a bird to the angered goddess, effectively enraging the poor rabbit.</p><p>Minato and Kushina kept silent, watching the questionability of some of the greatest shinobi of all time."</p><p>A shrill scream was heard, presumably Kaguya.</p><p>Mito stared on at her husband's attempts at calming down the rabbit woman, before jumping in sword and chains at her beck and call as Kaguya made out with her husband. </p><p>Kushina smiled at the antics of Kaguya and Mito, and they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm lying I can't type thousands of words :'(</p><p> </p><p>Not yet, at least.</p><p>Goodbye, my lovely babies. Thanks for 60 Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - Totally Not a fight scene, it's just Kakanaru killing whilst flirting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi babes! Here's a longer chapter to make up for my death. Praise Yaoi that I managed to get rid of the demonic Writer's block, neyeheaxiuahcdfeiugdaiugiuagd.</p><p> </p><p>I'm extremely thankful for your comments, bookmarks and kudos, as my first fic in this wonderful site I am very grateful!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trek was long and extremely exhausting for our main characters, Iruka and Genma. They had to deal with hornier than rabbits Uchiha who fucked every single day, a moody baby that liked cats and could or would not get his hands off the snake lady they were taking care of. We shall never forget the not very legal couple, who lurked in their own dark corner. (Mostly Kakashi, Naruto is a literal beam of sunshine and can not and will never enter the dark side.</p><p>They arrived at their safe house, a small cottage beside the famed Whirlpool Country, famous for its healing chakra imbued hot springs, beautiful woman, and exquisite weapon work.</p><p>"You know Iruka, I'd love to have a getaway here when we get rid of these hellspawns."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>'Don't call them that, Genma."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Eh."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>A small fuck yes could be heard, as Iruka and Genma quickly turned around and dragged the two Uchiha away to have a disciplinary talk, totally not an application of a butt plug and a cock cage. Don't blame them, it was and will always be the only thing they can and will be able to do forever.</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Sasuke, could you please create a small flame for me?"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Hn."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>Sasuke immediately created a small amount of chakra, and then applied fire-natured chakra to the pure chakra, creating a small spark and resulted in a flame.</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"That's good, thank you."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Hn."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>Iruka started cooking something no one ever knew or even bothered to ask.</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Listen up kids, we have a mission. The scroll Rabbit gave to me instructed us to destroy Gato Corp, and also kill Gato himself. Is this clear?"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>A synchronous "Yes" could be heard, boosting Iruka's morale."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"So now, All of us will be the demolition gang, save for Fox and Hound. As much as I hate it, both of them are the only ones able to sneak in without suspicion and allow us to enter unharmed. Are we clear?"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>Another synchronous yes could be heard, and Iruka's morale was boosted even further.</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Here's the layout of the building, Naruto, Kakashi. You both will be posing as Zabuza and Haku, our moles inside the corporation."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"The decapitating carving blade himself, is an ally of Konoha?"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"In exchange for asylum and support of the rebels in Kiri, yes."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>Naruto stared at Kakashi, and his mind literally bustled.</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Naruto! Get yourself a fine man, unlike Kakashi!"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Now, Kushina dear, our Kakashi isn't that bad?"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"He is!"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Oh my lord."</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>Mito cheered for her grandson, and slightly for the guy he was in a relationship with.</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>"Go get me and your mom some beefy ass, unlike our husbands!"</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>Naruto sighed, and smiled at the antics of his residents.</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>--~</strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>